


A Mutually Satisfying Arrangement

by VOKMFE



Series: Batman Smut Stories [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, High Heels, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOKMFE/pseuds/VOKMFE
Summary: Waller has a proposal that even the World's Greatest Detective couldn't anticipate.
Relationships: Amanda Waller/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman Smut Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107095
Kudos: 9





	A Mutually Satisfying Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to DC Comics
> 
> *Waller is meant to resemble her appearance in the Telltale Batman games
> 
> Constructive Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

Amanda Waller stared out her office window into the night. The rain was coming down hard, but Waller wasn’t deterred.

“He will be here” She thought.

As if right on time, she heard a voice call out from the darkness.

“Waller” She turned around as Batman emerged from the shadows.

“I’m not one of your agents. You can’t just call me and expect me to come running. What is it you want”? His tone was deep and threatening, but Waller was unperturbed.

“Batman” she gave him an unnerving smile. “I’m glad you could make, after our previous disagreements I wasn’t sure you’d respond”.

He growled. “Get to the point Waller. I didn’t come here to exchange pleasantries with you.”

“I wanted to apologize Batman” That caught him off guard. “For invading your territory. It may not seem like it, but I do respect you and your work. I would never step on your toes unless it was necessary”.

Waller tried to read his expression; he was good at hiding his emotions, but she could see surprise in his eyes.

“It’s surprising to hear you someone like you admit that Waller” When he spoke his voice was filled with suspicion. “But you can’t expect me to believe that’s the only reason you called me here”.

“Can’t hide anything from you can, detective”. Suddenly, Waller was speaking with an uncharacteristically flirtatious tone.

Waller walked around the table and began taking steps toward Batman. He could have sworn she put a seductive sway into her hips as she approached him. When she was within inches of his face, her right hand reached out and caressed the amour plating on his chest. Batman took a step back. His expression was mixture of shock and disbelief.

“What game are you trying to play Waller!” He sounded angry and confused, but his body language suggested he was intrigued by her advances.

Sure enough, she closed the gap and this time he didn’t pull away. He let her hands slide down his chest and settle on his waist. Then she whispered in his ear.

“We’re both professionals. We know in this line of work there isn’t a lot of room for companionship. So, I propose we come to an arrangement. You scratch my back and I scratch yours, if get my meaning”.

Then Batman did something that surprised her, he laughed. “It’s lonely at the top isn’t it, Amanda”.

She glared at him. “I’m making this offer because it could be mutually pleasurable for the both of us. If you don’t want our working relationship to progress anymore, I can make do with the vibrator in my desk.”

“That won’t be necessary” Batman spoke huskily before he pulled Amanda to him and gave her a searing kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance as they embraced. Batman’s hands ran down Waller’s back before grasping her ass, one hand for each cheek. Waller moaned into Batman’s mouth and bit his lip in response. Her right hand ran down the front and under of codpiece, so she could grope his member. He groaned out load as he broke the kiss and pulled back.

“What’s the matter Batman. Is it the way I’m dressed? Maybe I need skin-tight vinyl and a whip?”. She gave him a seductive smirk.

“Intriguing but not necessary. I don’t discriminate when it comes to women” He remarked as he unbuckled his utility belt and slid off his pants.

“How very progressive of you” Waller unbuttoned her blazer, pulled off her shirt, and unzipped her skirt, revealing a d-cup bra and panties.

Batman was about remove his cape when Waller stopped him.

“Leave the cape and cowl on” her voice was as commanding as it was lustful.

“You know who I am”

“But fucking Batman is so much more exciting than fucking Bruce Wayne”. She gave him a wicked smile. “If you leave on the cape and cowl, I’ll leave the glasses and heels”.

That caught his attention. “Alright, Waller I like how you think”.

“Call me Amanda when we are together. Or Director Waller”.

“Alright, Director Waller get up on your desk”. He commanded.

She grinned. “I knew this arrangement would be beneficial”

Amanda Waller waited in anticipation as Batman approached her, his twelve-inch cock stood ready, as hard as iron. She quickly discarded her panties and opened her legs, ready to receive his member.

But, instead of entering her, Batman slid a finger into Waller’s tight ebony cunt. His machinations sent a tidal wave of pleasure up her body, and Amanda Waller let out the loudest moan she had ever uttered.

"Damn you, Bruce" Waller moaned. "I have should have made you do this years ago".

Smirking at his ability to elicit such an uncharacteristic reaction, the Dark Knight sunk to his knees. He inserted another finger into her while his tongue played with her clit.

Waller ferociously grasped the back of Bruce's cowl, forcefully his face into her pussy. Her thick muscular legs pinned his head. Her hands now free, she quickly rid herself of her bra. Laying back on her desk, she felt goosebumps; whether from the cool wood against her skin or the man between her legs she could not say and didn't care. For the first time in years, Amanda Waller gave herself completely over to pleasure. All she could do is stare up at the ceiling lost in her ecstasy, as the World's Greatest Detective ate her out.

At last she came. Waller let-out a long gasping moan as she fiercely gripped the edge of her desk and dug her high heels into Batman's bare back. A wave of juices coated the Dark Knight's face as Amanda Waller climaxed.

Waller felt her energy leave her as the orgasm was washed over her. All she could do was lay there, splayed across her desk, panting.

Batman got to his feet, licking Waller's fluids from his face. She had a strong aggressive tangy taste. He looked down at her, taking in the fact that he had transformed one of the most powerful and dangerous women in the world to a desperate horny mess. Amanda Waller was not someone who was conventionally attractive, yet Bruce found himself drinking in her Rubenesque ebony form; her muscular Amazonian legs, double-d tits, and lovely ass. She looked beautiful to him. Besides, she was strong and knew exactly how to get what she wanted, both traits Bruce liked in women.

"Perhaps, this arrangement could work after all" he thought.

Waller had noticed Batman's lack of action. Getting up on her elbows she gave him a playful smile.

"What's the matter Batman? Had enough for one night?"

"Hardly, just admiring my work".

She laughed. "You have a talented tongue"

"So, I've been told"

"Well, I hope it’s not is too tired because I'm not done with it yet" Waller then turned over displaying her massive ass to Batman.

"Here's what you're going to do" she commanded. "You're going to bring that talented tongue over here and eat my ass. Then you’re going to put that lovely cock of yours up there and fuck me till I can't walk straight"

Batman was astounded to hear such words come from the mouth of the Director of the Agency. And by God it made him hard.

"Alright, Amanda". he spoke huskily as he approached her slowly. Waller seductively bit her lip in an anticipation. Unable to wait for him, her hand slipped down to rub her pussy. Even after Batman's work she was still soaking.

When he finally reached her, his hands immediately went to her ass cheeks. Amanda Waller had the largest ass of any woman Batman had been with, even Zatanna. Fondling her left cheek, he raised his right hand and brought it down on her right cheek.

Waller moaned in delight. Amused Batman spanked her again this time on the left cheek. She moaned again even loader.

"Enjoying yourself Director Waller?"

"Very much"

"What would you're subordinates say if they saw you like this?"

"Nothing. If they did, they'd be on their way to Guantanamo before they opened their mouths".

"You're cruel woman"

"Of course, I am. How else did you think I could get this far? " She admitted. "But enough foreplay. You have a job to do."

Batman started by kissing the small of her back, slowly making his way down the groove of her crack. The anticipation was excoriating. Waller was half of the mind to grab the back of Bruce's head and force him to work faster, but she allowed for him to build-up and kept herself preoccupied by fingering her pussy. At long last he spread her cheeks and brought his mouth to her asshole.

His tongue carefully circled her tight anus, gently stimulating the sensitive nerves. Waller gasped at sensation.

"Yes" she cooed. "Worship my lovely black ass!"

Obliging her, Batman pressed his tongue into her anus.

"OH GOD!" She cried. "YES! EAT MY ASS, JUST LIKE THAT!"

Waller furiously ground her ass against his face. Now she was mewling like a teenage girl who was losing her virginity.

It took all her willpower to order Batman to stop, but he obeyed her immediately. He walked over to where his utility belt lay on the floor. From it he produced a small bottle of lube.

Waller raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"Got to be prepared for anything" he said.

Returning to Waller, Batman carefully inserted the head of his cock into her ass. She gasped at the sudden feeling of his cock opening her. He stopped and looked her with some concern. For some reason Waller found that endearing.

"I'm fine." She assured him. When he looked unconvinced, she yelled at him.

"GODDAMNIT! JUST FUCK MY ASS WILL YOU!"

He did just that. Seconds later Batman was buried up to the hilt in the ass of Amanda Waller.

She screamed. It was a scream of both pleasure and pain, as she was split in half by the Dark Knight's throbbing cock. Thrusting deep, he brutally pounded her. Waller eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out incomprehensible sounds of pleasure.

"IS THIS WHAT WANTED WALLER? GETTING FUCKED UP THE ASS ON YOUR OWN DESK? IF YOUR SUPERIORS FOUND OUT YOU'RE CAREER WOULD BE OVER!

"OH GOD YES! I LOVE IT. IF MY SUPERIORS KNEW, I'D HAVE NOTHING LEFT BUT YOUR COCK!

"IS THAT WHAT YOU'D DO? GIVE UP YOU'RE CAREER FOR MY COCK?"

"YES! YES!" she howled.

Finally, Batman couldn't wait any longer.

"FUCK AMANDA! I'M GOING TO CUM!

"YES! CUM FOR ME BRUCE! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR SEED!"

He came. Bruce fired his deep into her bowels. At the same time Waller came again, drenching her desk in her own fluids. Both man and woman let out ear splitting moans as they climaxed.  
His energy completely spent Bruce pulled his cock out of Amanda Waller's ass and slumped to the ground against her desk. A trail of cum leaked from her ass. Lazily, Waller brought a drop to her lips and tasted it.

"Salty" she thought.

After what felt like hours, Bruce slowly rose to his feet and began to get dressed.

"No pillow talk?" Waller flirted sarcastically.

"No pillows" Bruce gestured around her office.

Waller laughed. "A shame. Next time I'll arrange for us to meet in a more comfortable location."

"Do as you will, I'm flexible".

"Really! I hope you can show me some of your “flexibility” next time". She remarked rather playfully.

"I make no promises"

Batman walked to the window and opened it.

"Wait" Waller said. She got down off her desk and walked; naked with his cum still dripping from her ass over to the window.

"I want you to know. I really did appreciate you coming here tonight. I do hope you enjoyed this additional "benefit" to our professional relationship."

"You've made a compelling case". Batman then kissed Waller in a manner that could almost be described as romantic.

"Goodbye, Amanda". With those words he disappeared into the night.

Waller raised a hand to her cheek. It felt hot.

"Really Amanda, you're blushing". She shook her head and walking back to the desk.

Procuring a small vial from her draw, she carefully scooped the remaining droplets of Bruce's semen into it.

"It looks like you killed two birds with one stone, Amanda". She told herself.


End file.
